


To Be Brought To Life

by PKlovesDW



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Astronomy Tower, Evanescence, Gen, Songfic, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKlovesDW/pseuds/PKlovesDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry on the Astronomy Tower. Warning: Mention of suicide. HP/DM. By DW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Brought To Life

**Author's Note:**

> This one is made for the: The Evanescence Challenge.

"Draco, don't! Whatever it is, please don't jump."

"What do you care, Potter? I don't want you to save me. I'm already working on destroying myself, and I don't want you to interfere. You can't save everyone."

Harry blanched. "I might not be able to save everyone, because not everyone is worth saving. I don't think you deserve to die, and most certainly not at your own hand." He took a small step forward, ready to catch Draco if he really did let himself fall off of the Astronomy Tower.

Draco snorted and narrowed his eyes when Harry took another small step forward. "Potter, don't. No one can save me. It's too late anyway." He shuffled backwards until he was on the edge of the window.

Now Harry started to become angry. "And why shouldn't you be saved? Who are you to decide whether or not you should live or die? You would hurt the people you left behind. How about your mother? She betrayed Voldemort for you by saying that I was dead. I don't think she would want you dead after all the trouble."

This in turn made Draco angry. "So you're saying I'm only giving people trouble? Fuck you, Potter."

Harry almost smiled when he saw that dangerous spark in Draco's eyes. "And since when did Draco Malfoy start to care about what people say about him? The one who couldn't give a damn."

"He died. He's dead and buried," hissed Draco, who stepped out of the window and advanced on Harry, momentarily forgetting he was about to jump. "Don't try to tell me you came up here only to save me? Why would you, I'm unfixable, and you can't save me."

Harry took a few steps back, startled at Draco's vehemence. "Nothing is unfixable. And you want to be saved. I can see it in your eyes."

  
_H_ _ow can you see into my eyes,_  
like open doors  
Leading you down into my core,  
where I've become so numb  


_Without a soul,_  
my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

"Then don't look. I'm nothing. It's better that way. Nobody would miss me, and my mother would understand." Draco stepped back, but Harry stubbornly stepped forward.

"You think you wouldn't be missed? I think more people would miss you then you possibly know.  _I_ would miss you."

That froze Draco. "You wouldn't. You're just saying that to save me." But doubt settled in his eyes, Harry could see it.

"I am not. I wouldn't lie about something like that. But you need saving. I don't think I could live with myself knowing you would jump out of that window when I knew I could've saved you. It would tear me apart."

  
_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake u_ _p)_  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become  


"Draco, let me help you. I'm not doing this out of pity, believe me."

"Why are you possibly doing this then? There is no valid reason for you to save me," said Draco with narrowed eyes, while stepping back, almost reaching the window.

Harry swiftly stepped forward, grabbed Draco by his shoulders and turned them around, so his back faced the window and Draco faced him.

"Trust me, there is a good reason."

"Why  _should_ I trust you, Potter! You're only giving me trouble."

"Because I never gave you reason to believe otherwise. I care about your welfare."

"Why would you. And let me go, Potter."

"I don't think I will," said Harry who glared heatedly at Draco. "And the reason because I care about your welfare would be because I actually like you."

That made Draco freeze up. "Let me go, Potter. You just can't say something like that! It's not funny."

Harry looked into the swirling grey eyes, full of emotion. "I mean it, Draco. I wouldn't say something like that when I didn't. So, please, stop this. I don't want you to kill yourself."

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life  


Draco looked up into the green eyes, looking for a trace, any trace, to see if he was being dishonest. He only saw honesty shining brightly back at him, making him tear up a bit. "By saying that people would miss me, you really meant yourself?"

"I did. And I wouldn't be the only one."

Draco nodded, a slight movement, but it gave Harry hope. "Let me help you, Draco. I would bring you back to life, if only you would give me that chance. Allow me to help you." He let his hands slip away from Draco's shoulders and extended a hand.

Draco grabbed it after hesitating for a few seconds. Harry smiled at him. "Should we go downstairs? Have something to eat?"

Draco nodded, knowing it would be alright somehow.


End file.
